<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asuka’s Happy CBT Fun Time. by Rommel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050786">Asuka’s Happy CBT Fun Time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel'>Rommel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Ankle Cuffs, CBT, Clamps - Freeform, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Paddling, Perversion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first commission (LOL). Anyway, Asuka decides that Shinji needs some funishment for doing dirty things with her panties and so here we are. This is mostly smut. Not really much plot. Read the tags 'cuz this is probably not for everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asuka’s Happy CBT Fun Time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Notes: first smut commission thanks to a pair of madlads. It sounded like a hot idea and they were okay with the fee and things went from there. I might do more of this in the future if people have good suggestions As usual, this is adult fiction so only 18+ should be reading this. If you are not, I dunno, Minecraft?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is of course a smut fan-based parody. I don’t own anything. Eva and all characters are owned by Anno, Khara, etc. Please support the official release. I guess buy merch or something. Also, pay attention to the tags. This is not very vanilla and YMMV.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway ...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Asuka’s Happy CBT Fun Time.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bet you thought you’d get away with that,” Asuka said as she slowly drew open the drawer and, reaching under the stack of neatly-folded clothing, retrieved the ping-pong paddle she had stashed there for just such an occasion. “Well, it’s too bad for you I noticed. Don’t leave spots when you take my panties. It’s common sense.”</p><p>From behind her, the only response came in the form of a muffled grunt. Asuka turned slowly, the paddle in hand. She’d taken it from gym class, of course--she wasn’t about to spend her own money like this. It was made from sturdy red plastic with black rubber pads along the wide circular surface for better grip on the ball while playing.</p><p>This would be no different, Asuka mused. Only now there would be two balls in play instead of one. As she finished her turn, she looked towards the bed, where the source of the grunt was waiting for her, and had been for a few minutes. Asuka insisted he strip naked whenever they engaged like this, and the meek brown-haired teen was more than happy to oblige, no matter how embarrassing it might be. The cuffs, however … he probably didn’t expect that.</p><p>Asuka had taken those from Misato’s room--these games were turning the Second Child into quite the thief, a notion that both humiliated and excited her. And she wasted no time putting them to use. Moving to the bed, she looked over her earlier work with an appraising eye.</p><p>The Third’s nude body lay stretched over the sheets like a big X, his hands raised above his head and secured to the metal tubes which made up the headboard with the silver cuffs. His legs were likewise spread and secured by two more cuffs giving him an utterly vulnerable and helpless appearance. Every inch of flesh was exposed, his every secret offered to her for viewing and inspection.</p><p>This was enhanced by the fact that he couldn’t talk. Asuka could still recall the look on his face when she’d pulled down her warm panties, which she’d worn most of that day, rolled them into a cotton ball and stuffed them into his mouth.</p><p>“Perverts like you should be quiet,” she’d told him. “Keep those in or you’ll double your punishment.”</p><p>He had kept them in. And now, unable to complain or praise her or even offer advice, he fixed his eyes on her, following her every move with kind of expectant apprehension at finding him at the mercy of Asuka.But her eyes, on the other hand, quickly settled on a certain part of his anatomy.</p><p>Despite his obvious shame, Shinji was hard. Very hard. He wasn’t big by any means, more like just average. But his penis rose up like a stiff flagpole from the junction of his legs and seemed to bob in a non-existent breeze. He was not circumcised, so his tight foreskin covered most of the bulb-shaped glans at the top, giving a peak at the pinkish skin right at the top. His balls were also not very big--no surprise there, really--waiting like two juicy grapes among his smooth, hairless flesh.</p><p>Asuka had to admit she enjoyed the sight quite a bit, and already her body was starting to feel the effects. A sudden heat was rising in her stomach, accompanied by a growing moisture between her legs. She wore no panties, having donated them to Shinji’s submission, but she still had on her white nighty, its ruffled red hem flaring teasing about her pale thighs and stroking her body.</p><p>“You have any idea how many boys at school would kill for something like this,” she said. Reaching the bed, she put a knee on the mattress and climbed aboard, settling herself in the gap made by Shinji spread legs. “All of them, probably. But none stand a chance.”</p><p>Shinji followed her the whole time with his eyes while she moved, his young cheeks flush with embarrassment. Asuka drank in his body, trying to ease her own nervousness in the knowledge that right now all his attention was on her--that she was the person who mattered most in his world. She noticed how his bare chest rose and fell rapidly, how his stomach sloped down into his hairless groin without a hint of body hair to be seen. She noticed how his hips flared out, and how his dick twitched invitingly under her gaze.</p><p>Might as well give him something to really look at, Asuka thought. She reached down and took the hem of her nightie, lifting it up over her head and off her body in a single motion. Now she was all skin. Her breasts were swollen mounds capped with already stiff pink nipples, and her pussy a dripping slit with a pink clit and thin pink lips outlining her honeyed entrance. The holiest secrets of Asuka Langley.</p><p>“I know you like this, Stupid Shinji, but all you ever do is look,” Asuka said, she turned around just enough to let him see her butt. It was such a tight and pert thing, like two peaches being squeezed together. Her plugsuit usually did a great job highlighting it, but even without it Asuka had an ass to die for. “Wanna touch it?”</p><p>Shinji gave a small tug against his bonds, but it was useless. He wouldn’t be doing any touching. His thick throbbed visibly.</p><p>Asuka laughed. She settled herself on her knees with her ass resting atop her heels and reached down a hand, wrapping her index finger and thumb into a tight circle around the crown of his dick. Ignoring his moan, she then pushed this circle downward slowly, stimulating him all along the way.</p><p>When she reached the base where his pole met his hairless groin, she squeezed hard and watched him squirm. Then she brought her other hand down, pressing a fingernail against his tender glans as a small dribble of pre-cum oozed from the tiny slit at the top.</p><p>“What a pervert,” she scoffed. “Getting excited from being tied up naked by a girl.” Using her nail, she traced a circular pattern around his cock head, smearing the clear pre-cum on the glans like a warm, smelly lotion, before slipping her finger into the crease of foreskin and circling all the way around.</p><p>Shinji was now moaning and squirming, making the cuffs click metallically against the bed frame, his toes clenched in growing pleasure. Asuka could feel his quickening pulse in the rapid throbbing of his member as she toyed with it. But then, she pulled her finger back and raked her nails down the side.</p><p>“Ghhhghh!” Shinji groaned loudly. His nude body tensed as pleasure became pain. “Ghhhff!”</p><p>“Oh, be quiet, Baka-pervert.”</p><p>Asuka shifted her other hand, this time circling her fingers around the top of his balls, where his testicle sack emerged from his body. It was not a large sack, like the rest of his equipment--the redhead would describe it as average and consider it a generous assessment. Maybe that explained his overall lack of manliness. Well, whatever it might be, that sack and those balls belonged to her now.</p><p>“Pathetic,” the naked half-German murmured. Working quickly, she peeled off one of the small rubber bands she’d placed on her wrist just for this purpose and let it snap around Shinji’s balls in the same place as her fingers. Then she twisted it and looped it over again, stretching the band and causing it to bite down into his sack. The added tension tightened the skin and made the balls into two protruding eggs with the skin taut over them. A perfect target.</p><p>“Now …” Asuka held up the ping-pong paddle for Shinji’s blue eyes to see. “Your punishment. Just remember, this is all your fault. You stole my panties and then jerked off in them.”</p><p>Shinji made another muffled sound, but Asuka couldn’t even guess what it meant. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t in a forgiving mood anyway.</p><p>Grabbing his member fully with one hand, both to squeeze and steady it, Asuka swung the paddle with the other. It was a solid hit right across Shinji’s sack, flattening the testicles and driving them upwards.</p><p>“HFFFFGGHH!”</p><p>Shinji cried out through the panty gag, which did a reasonable job absorbing the noise. His whole body jerked up, eyes suddenly wide as the blow hammered his nervous system. Asuka moved the paddle back, giving him a moment to settle down, before swinging it again. Shinji’s testicles compressed like a set of rubber balls under the blow. His hips jerked up, thrusting his lower body spasmodically into the air as his arms and legs struggled against the cuffs holding him to the bed.</p><p>This time Asuka didn’t wait. She clenched the hand that was around his member, feeling his pulse throb through the engorged flesh and swatted him again, harder.</p><p>Shinji cried out again, his back arching so far he was almost completely off the bed, tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes. His face was turning red, but not as red as his balls. Asuka waited, making sure he was looking at her. She moved her hand up and down once, as if jerking him off, which in effect she was. Moving the paddle sideways, she pressed the edge in between the testicles.</p><p>“How was that, pervert?” the redhead asked. “Not enough for you, is it? Not enough for shooting your splooge into my panties.”</p><p>Shinji was shaking his head and mumbling into the improvised gag, his face a contraciding mask of pain and arousal. Asuka shifted her position once more, moving one of her legs over one of Shinji’s so she could straddle his thighs and press her already wet pussy against him. This also allowed her to swing the paddle more freely, which in turn meant …</p><p>WACK!</p><p>“Ghhuuughh!” Shinji jerked against the cuffs as the next blow came down on him with the force of Asuka’s whole swinging arm behind it. Instinctively, he tried to close his legs but between the cuffs and Asuka pinning one of them with her weight, it was really no use.</p><p>She swung again. There was another WACK! And more muffled noises of helpless pain. Shinji testicles were starting to swell, shifting into a deeper and more agonizing red as the soft little balls inside their taut sack send electrical pain up to his male brain.</p><p>“Brace yourself, Third!”</p><p>WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK!</p><p>Shinji moaned and groaned and jerked as if to get away. There was no escape. The paddle kept swinging and his balls kept aching.</p><p>After the dozen mark, Asuka stopped and watched him, somehow enjoying his body as a shin of sweat began to make him glisten in the yellow bedroom light. His eyes, now liddled and heavy with unshed tears, seemed to be pleading, but she couldn’t tell if he wanted more or wanted her to stop.</p><p>“Well?” Asuka touched the paddle to his testicles again, although this time she didn’t swing it. Instead, she began working a slow circular rhythm. He was looking very intently at her, but not at her face. His eyes were fixed like lasers on her breasts.</p><p>What a mama’s boy, Asuka thought. He’s obsessed with breasts.</p><p>To help him regain his focus, she took his penis in her hand again and squeezed it, making a string of pre-cum come dripping from his peehole. She then scooped this up with a hand and gave his member a hefty slap. Shinji groaned and blinked, breaking the spell of her mammaries on his mind.</p><p>“I hope you realize I’m not gonna let you put that thing inside of me.” Asuka made a nasty face. “Putting things inside girls. Yuck. Boys are so filthy.” With those words, she seized a bit of his foreskin just under his glans and gave it a twist. “And all this skin doesn’t help, either.”</p><p>Shinji protested, but it was more telling that he also tried to spread his legs even further apart. Wiping his pre-cum on her belly--she made sure he saw her do it--and placing the paddle across his thigh so he could still feel its heat and hardness, she decided to move on with phase two.</p><p>Climbing from the bed, Asuka returned to the dresser and took a bowl holding a dozen or so clothespins, the same sort Shinji used when hanging out her laundry to dry--her panties included. Asuka hoped the irony was not lost on him. It certainly wasn’t on her.</p><p>The entire time she was aware of Shinji watching her, his gaze glued into the curves and shapes of her body. The arousal on his face so clear it seemed almost desperate. His breathing was heavy, his chest expanding with each long breath. No doubt he wanted more than anything to cum, and his balls must be thoroughly aching by now, but he still had some ways to go.</p><p>Asuka returned to the bed, brushed aside the paddle and took her place between his legs. She picked a clothespin from the bowl and held it up, making sure he saw it.</p><p>“Let’s see how many you can take. Ten’s your limit, right?”</p><p>Shinji made some noise in response and shook like a leaf. Reaching over his erection, Asuka squeezed the back end of a pin with her fingers and placed the open end right over the nub of one of Shinji’s nipples.</p><p>The reaction was what she’d expected. He cried into the gag and tried turning his chest away from the sudden spike of pain, but the pin’s wooden jaws held tightly shut. Asuka nodded to herself. Now Shinji knew what to expect. She ran a hand down his side, gently brushing his hip and stomach as he squirmed like fish beneath her, his body slick and smooth and warm, just as her own. Then she took a second clamp from the bowl and pitched it right under Shinji’s cock head, gathering up the foreskin at his prepuce into a painful grip.</p><p>He gave a jerk and a muffled cry in response, but the cuffs merely jingled and held him firmly.</p><p>The second pin went right under the first, and the third went right under the second. Soon, Asuka had made a line from the head to the base where the rubber band still encircled the straining, swollen, tomato-red testicles, for the most part ignoring Shinji’s muffled complaints and occasionally slapping his balls. Then she placed a pin between his testicles and watched him squirm and groan as the flat wooden end bit down on the ultra sensitive skin.</p><p>“That’s six,” Asuka said. “Quit moving so much, you’ll make them pop and then I’m gonna start over again.”</p><p>Shinji was really struggling now. He still made a lot of noise when the next set of pins were clamped over the testicles themselves, pinching and squeezing the soft balls inside their protective sack, until the whole thing looked like a weird pincushion with three wooden pins firmly clamped on each tortured ball.</p><p>“Twelve!” Asuka called out, thrilled. “A new record!”</p><p>“Mhhghhff!” Shinji groaned, red-faced and breathing heavily through his nose. He didn’t seem very enthusiastic. His brow was knitted from pain and his body stiff as a board. Meanwhile, his pinned dick kept throbbing and oozing clear goo despite the clamps.</p><p>Asuka didn’t enjoy seeing him in pain, but she had to laugh at how silly and ridiculous it seemed. After a short while, Shinji’s grunt evened out and turned into something more like moaning and his hips began moving seemingly on their own. He must have been utterly, completely dying to cum.</p><p>Watching him become so desperate also made Asuka yearn for her own release. Absently, she reached down with a hand and slowly began stroking her shaved pussy, lifting herself up so that Shinji could see her do it. So he could witness the dripping moisture, the flushed lips, the inviting pink entrance she had no intention of letting him penetrate. They could be perverts togethers, sure, but her sex was for her own enjoyment, not for pleasing his average dicklet.</p><p>“Gott,” she moaned, tracing two fingers across her soaked cunt and taking them to her mouth to suck on. Tasting herself was such a strange treat, but it only served to bring her arousal into a new level. “I want to cum so badly. Do you?”</p><p>Shinji could only nod his head frantically, though his eyes flickered with all the intensity of a starving man between the sweet meat of her hairless, never-entered cunt and the nectar on her fingers. It was like he couldn’t decide which he wanted more.</p><p>Settling between his legs again, Asuka rubbed herself further, although being careful not to cum just yet. Her body juices rapidly covered her hand and she then brought this over to Shinji, giving the pin protruding on all direction a few quick tweaks, like a director conducting the musical instruments of an orchestra, then moved her hand lower, under his trapped and tormented testicles, across the swell of his scrotum and finding his asshole. Shinji knew at once, when he felt the tip of her wet finger press him there, what she intended to do. His face went so red Asuka wished she could take a picture.</p><p>With a grin on her face, Asuka pushed her finger in. Shinji moaned, eyes squeezing shut as his body naturally resisted the anal intrusion, but only at first. Eventually, he gave up the fight and Asuka went in. It was hot and tight, the anal muscles clamping and releasing all around her. The naked redhead turned her hand, curling her finger slightly upward, seeking for something harder among the soft tissues of her plaything’s rectum.</p><p>As she did this, her other hand grabbed and squeezed his balls, just to make sure he didn’t enjoy things too much for his own good. The added discomfort, on top of the pleasure from his ass, soon had Shinji squirming and moaning with a new intensity which made Asuka glad she’d gagged him in the first place. And when she started driving her finger back and forth, his hips following, rocking up and down and thrusting his penis lewdly into the air like he was trying to fuck the empty nothingness.</p><p>For Asuka, it was both a pathetic and an incredibly arousing side. The sheets had already started becoming wet where she sat. Her heartbeat kicked up a notch as she felt Shinji’s asshole chew determinedly on her finger. Releasing his balls, she moved her other hand down and used it to spread his buttcheeks just enough to allow a second finger to enter.</p><p>Shinji’s rocking and moaning intensified. His eyes were now open, but completely unfocused and starting to roll back into his head, his face a complete parody of utter sexual desperation. He was actually panting rather than moaning now, sounding more and more like a little puppy in his wanton lust.</p><p>Puppy-kun … Asuka thought of the nickname some of the girls in school had given the Third Child. Yeah, that name fit him really well.</p><p>Well, whatever. Asuka just knew that she had him, quite literally, wrapped around her finger, and she kept up a smooth pumping action, tuning her manipulations as needed and alternating her speed depending on the frequency and pitch of Shinji’s moaning. As he seemed to get closer to orgasm, she’d slow down, and then, when he’d pulled back from the edge, she’d speed up again.</p><p>And all the time she kept searching, feeling his anal walls until she at last she found that perfect area and applied a little pressure. She knew she had the right spot when she heard Shinji howl, jerking suddenly, his penis twitching and bobbing up and down and apparently ready to burst.</p><p>This was it--Shinji’s prostate. The key to controlling him. Asuka let her fingertips brush the area gently, slowing down her motions so he could really feel it. At the same time, she ran her nails from the other hand up along his member, teasing the pins clamped on his skin and twisting them here and there, watching him leak clear slime from his tip.</p><p>Even as she did that, Shinji continued moaning and whimpering and thrusting his hips into the air like in dire need. Asuka made him wait. She pulled back and moved in again.</p><p>“Mmmghhhhfhh!” he moaned, shaking his head. His penis convulsed and throbbed, pulsating like a live snake.</p><p>Asuka stopped, watching Shinji come down from the edge of orgasm. So, so close and yet so far away. But Asuka wanted him to work for it. To earn it. Her fingers pushed in again, carefully stroking his prostate as his asshole chewed on her knuckle. More throbbing followed. More desperate panting and moaning and rocking of hips. His feet kicked, his hands now grabbing onto the headboards with clenched fists.</p><p>Oh, so close. The panting became quicker and faster. Asuka stopped. Waited. Shinji flopped back into the bed, barely able to catch his breath. Almost there. Almost, but not quite. Asuka slapped his balls.</p><p>“Come on, Stupid Shinji, you better be really appreciative of this!”</p><p>He was, even if he couldn’t say it. He was nodding like crazy. She put her fingers in again, with more pressure this time. With her other hand, she grabbed his shaft and squeezed but she didn’t pump him. No, Asuka Langley didn’t jerk off stupid boys, nor did she suck them. Stupid boys came at the command of her fingertips.</p><p>She pressed Shinji’s little button one final time, with more force than ever before. The boy uttered a long, drawn out moan and suddenly kicked out his legs as a huge pulse went through his dick. His balls, swollen and pinched and tormented though they were, clenched and sent a surge of fluid up and up until it ejected in a thick white strand from his penis.</p><p>The first shot was followed by the second, even thicker one. It arched across the air and splashed down like a lewd fountain on Shinji’s heaving stomach. Then came a third, and a forth. Over and over, white spunk fired into the air.</p><p>“Mnnghhhghh, mmgnnhh, hghhh!” The moaning was constant, a symphony of sexual noises and released desire like no other. Shinji jerked and kicked spasmodically, now having totally surrendered to his throbbing dick as it fired his load onto himself, smearing him with the smell and feel of his own gooey cum.</p><p>Asuka worked her finger as he came, but quickly released her hand from around his penis so it could bob and bounce with the thrusting and energetic pumping of his hips. And even when it seemed like Shinji had spent himself, she massaged him. More spunk flowed from his tip, leaking out rather than shooting like a cannon, slowly, unstoppably. Asuka licked her lips. She wondered what it would taste like, yet stopped herself from finding out. Such a humiliating thing shouldn’t be considered. She was the Second Child, for crying out loud.</p><p>At last, after nearly a whole minute, Shinji slumped back onto the bed. He was spent, his rapid breathing slowing, his eyes open but unfocused seemingly blank. Asuka was not done with him yet.</p><p>She pulled out her fingers and crawled right over him, making him cry out as her body disturbed the dozen pins still clamped on his most sensitive and dirtiest part, the cum he’d just spilled gliding between them. It was sticky and warm, but not too disgusting. Finally, she straddled her face and took the wet, soiled panties from his mouth.</p><p>“Now, it’s your turn.” Reaching back behind her, she grabbed Shinji’s penis and gave it a rapid, hard pull. “And you better do a good job.”</p><p>He barely seemed conscious, but he knew what was expected. Without saying a word, Shinji opened his mouth and bent his neck to reach for her offered cunt. She moaned as his tongue found her slid, licking instinctively around it. Here too he was like a puppy lapping up at a delicious, feminine treat. Asuka tossed back her head and pushed her hips forwards. Her arousal was at a peak. Punishing and controlling Shinji had really done it for her.</p><p>Soon, she was rocking back and forth, moaning without shame as she rode his curious, nimble and strangely skilled tongue. Of course, it wasn’t the first time he ate her out. Being allowed to eat her cunt to orgasm was an honor she’d given him a few times already. And she was so wet there was little resistance when Shinji went to poke his tongue in her. The taste of her sex overwhelming his senses.</p><p>Asuka finished quicker than she imagined. Suddenly, the orgasmic wave broke onto her and she could do nothing to stop. Now it was her turn to surrender and enjoy. Moans became grunts, grunts turned into wild cries of passion and then she was cumming, splashing her thick girl honey right up to Shinji’s working mouth and nose.</p><p>“Ah--Ah, I-I’m gonna--CUM!”</p><p>To his credit, he lapped up as much as he could, but it was just too much. Asuka’s mind went blank for a moment, and she forgot who and what she was and existed for this pleasure alone. It didn’t last, and yet it would suffice.</p><p>Slowly, Asuka peeled her womanhood from Shinji Ikari’s stained, smeared face, thick clear strands connecting her nether lips to him in dangling chrystanile spiderwebs.</p><p>“Damn, you idiot … you are getting really good at that … ” Her voice was heavy, and her naked chest heaved with the effort of speaking. She took the panties which had been in his mouth and used them to wipe the cum from his face and from herself. “But next time … you can ask instead of stealing these.”</p><p>Lowering herself until she was straddling his waist, Asuka brought her lips to his and kissed him, ignoring as she did that she could very much taste her own pussy in his mouth. With their faces inches apart, Shinji tired eyes met hers.</p><p>His voice was heavy and horse when he finally spoke.</p><p>“T-That’s good, but … can you please …” he looked past her, towards the pin on his dick and balls, “take those … off.”</p><p>Asuka pressed her lips together and made a show of thinking about it. “Nah. I think I’ll go get a shower first. Maybe I’ll bring back some ice cubes. Haven’t tried those yet.”</p><p>“I-ice cubes?” Shinji shuddered.</p><p>Asuka winked at him.</p><p>“And a dildo. I know Misato just has to have one of those.”</p><p>Before Shinji could raise a protest, Asuka shoved the panties back into his mouth. She had no time for useless bleating.</p><p>“Don’t go anywhere, alright,” the redhead told him playfully. “Night’s still young. I’ll come ‘round again later with some more surprises. There are just so many possibilities.”</p><p>Asuka kissed him on the forehead and climbed out of bed. Her only concession was to remove the rubber hand from around his testicles, but she made up for that by adding three more pins to his balls. Then she left him just as he was.</p><p>The last thing she saw was his red face as she slid the door shut behind her and went to get clean, relishing the thought that he’d be there waiting for her when she came back with whatever new toys she decided to use. And really, Asuka knew she was spoiled for choice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>